Harry Potter, Nouveau Directeur à Poudlard
by nanie nouche
Summary: Après le décès d'Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter est amené à le remplacer... La suite est ENFIN arrivée...
1. Prologue

**Note :** Une nouvelle fic que j'ai commencé depuis bien longtemps ! Mais je n'avais pas d'idée précise. Alors j'ai attendu et ta dam : voilà ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Ceci est le court prologue de cette fic. J'ai déjà écrit trois chapitres…donc si vous êtes sages et que ça vous plait, je les mets…

Bonne lecture.

**Harry Potter, nouveau directeur de Poudlard**

10ans. 10ans que le sauveur était sorti de l'école et du monde magique.

Il avait tué le méchant, réussi ses aspics et disparu aux yeux de tous.

Il était retourné chez les moldus, oubliant ses amis, ses amours impossibles, sa vie célèbre. Enfin, jusqu'à ce jour.

Il avait reçu une lettre. Dumbledore était mort.

Il était demandé pour prendre la place du directeur de Poudlard.

Il allait devoir y retourner. Dumbledore l'avait choisi. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devrait le retrouver _Lui. _Sauf que, cette fois-ci, il ne se défilerait pas…enfin, il l'espérait.

Il mit de l'ordre dans ses affaires moldus, fit ses cartons et envoya le tout à Poudlard.

Il transplana à Pré-au-Lard.

Il sourit : rien n'avait vraiment changé.

Tout doucement, profitant de ce qui se trouvait autour de lui et repoussant le plus possible le moment fatidique, ses pas le poussèrent à l'entrée du château.

Comment allait réagir l'homme ?

Qu'allait-il dire ?

Il allait sûrement le rejeter, et il l'aurait mérité…après tout il l'avait lui-même repoussé 10ans auparavant…

Il soupira et leva les yeux vers un ciel magnifique qui s'offrait à lui en cette fin septembre. Il n'osait toujours pas entrer, fixant la porte qui renfermait tant de souvenirs.

-Potter ?!

Harry sursauta. Cette voix si bien connue. Il se retourna rapidement. Un poing s'abattit sur sa joue gauche, le faisant tomber à la renverse et le laissant clouer au sol.

Il mit une main là où le coup avait frappé et planta son regard dans celui de l'individu.

-Ca c'est de la rancune.

-J'en rêvais depuis 10ans ! fit l'homme en lui tendant une main.

A suivre…

Alors, qui est cet homme ? serais-ce le dit inconnu dont Harry se soucie tant ?

A votre avis ? review please….ça fait toujours plaisir à nanie ! :D

Bisous.


	2. Retour aux sources

**Note de l'auteur :**Kikou à tous ! merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! une seule personne a trouvé la bonne réponse sur cet individu !! Toutes mes ficelles de caleçon à l'une de mes revieweuses préférées !! Je répondrais bientôt à toutes vos reviews, j'ai pas eu l'opportunité de le faire avant..snif

Donc voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 : Retour aux sources**

Il mit une main là où le coup avait frappé et planta son regard dans celui de l'individu.

-Ca c'est de la rancune.

-J'en rêvais depuis 10ans ! fit l'homme en lui tendant une main.

Il prit la main qu'on lui tendait, se releva et se massa la joue pensivement.

-Si tu réagis comme ça, comment va-t-il réagir, lui ?

-Il me semble qu'il a prévu de te tuer.

-Sympa…

Harry sourit malgré un malaise certain.

-Il sait que je suis là ?

Le blond le scruta un instant.

-Oui. Et ses élèves aussi…

-A ce point là ?

-Je crois qu'il n'accepte pas le fait que tu deviennes son supérieur.

-C'est vrai qu'il n'a jamais voulu que je domine l'échange…(Harry rougit à l'évocation de ces deux années de…chaleur, mais aussi de bonheur), à part…enfin, s'il n'y a que ça. (Harry soupira à nouveau.)

-Tu es parti sans rien dire. Ne t'attends pas à ce que tout redevienne comme avant.

-Je sais.

-Mais, non, il n'y a pas que ça.

Harry sourit faiblement, un espoir peut-être…

-Quand a lieu l'enterrement du directeur ?

Draco sourit faiblement, un jeu de mot en tête, puis il reprit son sérieux et lui répondit :

-Cet après-midi. A quinze heures.

-Bien. Je vais ranger mes affaires.

Il tourna les talons et fit quelques pas.

-Harry.

Le brun se retourna et planta son regard dans celui du blond.

-Bienvenue.

Harry sourit d'un sourire vrai et pétillant.

-Merci.

Il entra dans le château. La porte se referma et il sortit sa carte des maraudeurs : Où allait-il bien pouvoir s'installer ?

Il avait bien pensé reprendre sa place dans les appartements de l'homme, mais il avait bien vite changé d'avis. Il ne serait pas accepté…même carrément rejeté.

Il prit la chambre la plus près de son nouveau bureau.

Une fois installé, ses affaires rangées, il descendit aux cuisines. Les elfes de maison l'accueillir avec entrain, Doby le premier !

Il mangea rapidement et sortit. L'heure fatidique approchait : Le moment de dire Adieu à l'homme qu'il considérait comme son grand-père, mais aussi celui de le revoir Lui…

Tout le monde était là.

Malgré le soleil étincelant, l'humeur de tous était sombre. Albus Dumbledore n'était plus très jeune, c'était certain, mais personne ne s'était attendu à le voir partir si tôt : il avait toujours été si vif et si présent…

Harry était resté en arrière, ne souhaitant pas être scruté par tous ceux qu'il avait fui pendant ces dix dernières années. Ils ne savaient pas quelle serait leur réaction.

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Il se retourna vivement et fut plongé dans deux orbes glaciales. Il pâlit comme ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. L'homme lui en voulait vraiment.

Severus passa tout près de lui sans lui souffler un mot, pas même une menace.

Harry s'attrista : il n'aurait jamais dû partir. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais…

A la fin de la cérémonie, il partit avant les autres.

Il entra dans le château : il devait désormais faire face à sa nouvelle vie, faire le deuil d'Albus, réussir à entrer dans le bureau de celui-ci…et continuer à vivre dans l'atmosphère glacial du château qu'il avait pourtant toujours considéré comme sa maison.

Il n'oubliait cependant pas le passage dans lequel il devrait faire face à ses amis, à ses employés, à Severus…

Il était dans l'entrée, près des marches, lorsqu'il entendit des cris.

-Anthony ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! cria une vieille dame essoufflée.

-Mais laisse-moi ! Je veux voir papa !

Bientôt Harry pu apercevoir l'enfant : il était assez grand, les cheveux longs et noirs et ses yeux étaient d'un vert plutôt pâle.

Il se stoppa devant Harry, surpris de voir un inconnu dans le château.

-Bonjour, Monsieur.

-Bonjour, tu m'as l'air bien jeune pour être ici.

-J'ai neuf ans, je vis ici avec mon papa. Vous êtes qui ?

-Je suis le nouveau directeur de l'école. Mais dis-moi, qui est ton papa ?

La porte s'ouvrit pour se refermer violemment.

-Anthony, viens ici. Je t'avais dit de ne pas sortir des appartements.

L'enfant salua Harry avant de courir auprès de l'homme.

-Papa, excuse-moi ! Tu me manquais tellement ! On devait aller jouer !

-Oui, nous allons y aller. Va avec ta grand-mère.

L'enfant retourna auprès de celle-ci, lui prit la main et ils se dépêchèrent de disparaître dans les cachots.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment. L'un ne comprenait pas grand chose : cet enfant avait neuf ans…Severus l'avait trompé ?

L'autre le regardait froidement. Harry rompit le silence.

-C'est ton fils ?

-En effet.

-Tu n'as pas perdu de temps pour me remplacer…

-C'est ton point de vu.

-Je n'explique pas sa présence autrement.

-Tu serais resté, tu n'aurais pas besoin d'explication.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'expliquer.

L'homme reprit son chemin.

-Severus !

Celui-ci se stoppa sans se retourner.

-J'aimerai t'expliquer. Je… J'avais besoin de réfléchir, et je n'ai jamais osé revenir. Je pensais que tu ne m'accepterais plus…

-…Je vois que tu as amélioré ta façon de penser.

Harry baissa la tête.

-Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, c'est impossible, je le sais. Mais je tenais à m'excuser pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te causer. Je suis heureux que tu ais refait ta vie.

L'homme reprit de nouveau sa marche avant de s'arrêter plus loin.

-Je n'ai jamais refait ma vie.

Puis, dans un murmure :

-Anthony est ton fils.

Il partit rapidement, ne laissant pas à Harry le temps de répondre. D'ailleurs, celui-ci en aurait été bien incapable. Il était resté bouche bée sous le choc. Il tomba à genoux, le souffle court et des larmes plein les yeux.

A suivre… 

Alors ? qu'en avez-vous pensé ??

bisous


	3. Où étais tu?

**Note : **Kikou ! alors ui, la suite est là ! Trop forte nanie !! Voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez ! gros bisous et bonne lecture !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! ça m'a fait très très plaisir !

**Chapitre 2 : Où étais-tu ?**

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla enfin, c'était pour se dire qu'il ferait bien mieux de se recoucher. La pire journée de sa vie venait de commencer.

Il bougonna, mais finit par se lever. Il devait se préparer et commencer à mettre de l'ordre dans les papiers de l'école.

Il prit une douche froide, tentant de ne pas penser au petit garçon aux yeux verts, ainsi qu'à ses amis.

Il devrait se présenter à l'école durant le déjeuner. Bien heureusement, les élèves étaient rentrés chez eux et ne devaient revenir que le lundi de la semaine d'après, le temps que les choses se mettent en ordre.

A 11h45, il ne s'était toujours pas décidé à entrer dans son nouveau bureau. Il décida donc d'aller prendre un grand bol d'air.

Ceci fait, l'heure du déjeuner avait sonné.

Il soupira et entra dans la grande salle. Tout le monde était là : Hermione, Ron, Draco, Hagrid, Severus et d'autres professeurs qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Le petit Anthony était là également.

Harry s'avança pour se placer face à eux. Son regard se perdit un instant sur son fils avant de se durcir lorsqu'il se tourna vers ses employés.

-Bien, bonjour à tous. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, mais cela m'étonnerait, je suis Harry Potter. Je suis là pour remplacer Albus Dumbledore dans sa fonction de Directeur, et ce, simplement car il l'a souhaité. Je ne connais pas encore certain d'entre vous, mais ceci ne durera pas longtemps. Cependant, je pense que si vous êtes là, c'est que vous aviez la confiance d'Albus, et j'espère que vous gagnerez la mienne. Pour ceux que je connais, j'aimerai les voir en privé dans mon bureau d'ici les deux jours qui viennent. Je n'ai rien à expliquer pour le moment.

Il prit une inspiration.

-Avez-vous des questions ? Des réclamations où je ne sais quoi à me faire connaître.

Personne ne dit rien.

-Bien, vous pouvez passer à table.

Les professeurs allèrent s'asseoir à leur place et Harry pensait déjà à disparaître. Une petite main le fit changer d'avis.

-Monsieur, je voudrais vous parler. C'est possible ?

Harry paniqua un instant, il jeta un regard à Severus qui ne changea pas son expression froide, avant de revenir au jeune garçon.

-Je…et bien. Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

-On peut aller ailleurs si vous voulez. Vous avez pas l'air très à l'aise.

Harry sourit. Il regarda Severus une seconde fois comme pour avoir son approbation, après tout, il n'avait pas à entrer dans sa vie comme ça.

Severus haussa les épaules.

-Je te suis, dit-il à l'enfant.

Celui-ci l'emmena dehors. Ils s'assirent sur les marches du château.

L'enfant inspira profondément avant de commencer.

-Je sais que vous êtes mon père. Enfin, je veux dire, mon deuxième père. Papa me l'a pas dit clairement, mais je l'ai ressenti à sa façon d'être en votre présence.

Harry ne dit rien.

-C'est à cause de moi que vous êtes parti si longtemps.

Il sursauta.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je ne connaissais pas ton existence. Sinon, je pense que je serais revenu bien plus vite. Mais je…je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible…Je ne l'explique pas…

-C'est à papa de vous expliquer.

Harry posa son regard, auparavant diriger vers le lac, sur son fils.

-Tu sais, tu peux me tutoyer.

Anthony sourit.

-Alors, tu m'aimes bien quand même ?

-Pourquoi je ne t'aimerai pas ?

-Ben, comme tu n'aimes plus papa…peut-être que…

-Je…et bien…je…

Harry soupira.

-Tu devrais aller manger.

-D'accord. Et toi ?

-Je n'ai pas très faim. Je te remercie.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

-Rentre vite, tu vas prendre froid.

L'enfant lui sourit avant de courir retrouver son autre père.

Harry regarda vers le ciel. Il se reprit et rentra à son tour. Il était décidé à entrer dans son nouveau bureau.

Il venait à peine de finir de mettre de l'ordre dans les papiers de l'école quand on frappa à sa porte.

Il s'installa à son bureau.

-Oui, entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Ron et Hermione.

-Salut.

Ils lui souriaient.

-Asseyez-vous.

Ce qu'ils firent sans quitter leur ami des yeux.

-Bon alors, tu étais où ? demanda Ron sans attendre.

-Ron ! Un peu de tact ! lui souffla Hermione en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Harry rit de bon cœur.

On frappa encore à la porte. Draco entra sans attendre de réponse.

-Salut les loulous ! Alors on papote sans moi ?! Je suis outré !

-Eh, le Serpy, prend une chaise et écoute au lieu de parler ! grogna Ron.

-Allez lapinou, on t'écoute. T'étais où ? raconte !

Harry inspira profondément.

-J'étais chez les moldus. En fait, j'avais besoin de réfléchir, et je suis parti trop vite pour pouvoir expliquer quoique ce soit à l'un de vous.

-T'as fini de réfléchir ? demanda Ron.

-Oui, depuis plusieurs années. Mais j'ai eu peur de ne pas être très…euh...accepté si je revenais du jour au lendemain.

-Mais non, tu vois, on t'aime toujours ! lança Draco.

Harry se mit à rire.

-Mais, que faisais-tu chez les moldus ? demanda suspicieusement Ron.

-Et bien, je gérais un orphelinat pas très loin d'ici. Avec l'aide d'Albus et d'Hagrid.

-Quoi ?! Ah les rats ! Les faux jetons ! grogna Draco.

-Vous auriez dû vous en douter, Dumbledore savait toujours tout ! dit Hermione.

Puis elle se tourna vers Harry.

-Que deviennent ces enfants ?

-Je reste le gérant de cet orphelinat.

-Oh, et comment vas-tu faire ?

-Je me ferais aider par mes amis préférés…

-Ah oui ?! tu crois ça ? se rembrunirent Ron et Draco en même temps.

-Bien sûr !

Ils se mirent à rire.

-Au fait : je ne sais pas qui a quel poste ?

-Ron fait la DCFM, Draco, les sortilèges, Hagrid, toujours pareil, Severus, les potions, moi l'histoire de la magie. Les autres profs se partagent le reste. Enfin, c'est pas trop compliqué.

-Oui, oui, je vois.

-Et toi, comment tu vas faire pour organiser ton emploi du temps ? demanda la jeune femme.

-Et bien, je compte m'occuper des papiers de l'école et de tout ce qu'il faudra le soir. Je serais là la plupart du temps, mais je dois également m'occuper de l'orphelinat.

-Ce sont essentiellement des moldus ? demanda Draco.

Harry sembla réfléchir.

-Et bien, en réalité, ce sont tous des enfants de sorciers…

-Oh…

-Ce sont les enfants de ceux qui ont péri durant la guerre.

-…

-Egalement les enfants des mangemorts…

-Oh…je suis fière de toi mon petit Griffy ! fit le blanc en souriant.

-Bon, ben on va te laisser. On a du travail à faire.

-Oui, merci de ta franchise !

-Merci à vous de ne pas m'en vouloir.

-T'inquiètes, ça se paiera…dit Ron avec un clin d'œil.

Ils sortirent rapidement, laissant entrer une quatrième personne.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui. Son regard se fit moins sûr.

L'homme le regarda toujours aussi froidement.

-Severus.

A suivre… 

Alors ? vous avez aimé ?? j'espère que ça devient pas trop space, auquel cas vous me le dites ! Laissez une review svp. Mici. Bisous.


	4. Pourquoi pas

**Note de moi :** je me mets à genoux et j'implore votre pardon…ce chapitre est écrit depuis…hum, pas mal de temps…mais comme j'ai pas le temps, pas le net ou la flemme de publier, ben je finis par zapper. Donc désolée…mais, promis, si j'ai plus de 10reviews à ce chapitre, je publie tout de suite le chapitre 4…c'est du chantage, mais comme ça m'agace de publier pour riendisons, pour ne pas avoir de remerciements, alors que même si c'est court, je l'admets, je me donne du mal.

En tout cas, bonne lecture !! kissous.

**Chapitre 3 : Et pourquoi pas ?**

-Severus.

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, puis Harry refit surface.

-Assieds-toi. Enfin, si tu veux.

L'homme le fit sans un mot. Puis, après quelques secondes :

-Tu voulais parler à ceux que tu connaissais, alors je suis là.

-Et bien, je…

-Tu voulais t'expliquer, fais-le !

Le directeur soupira.

-Je devais réfléchir.

-Il t'a fallu dix ans !?

Son ton était froid et emplit de rancune.

-Non. Mais je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais si j'étais revenu comme ça.

-Mal ! Bien sûr !

-…

-Mais tu aurais vu ton fils grandir !

-Je…

-Tu penses qu'il est normal pour lui de te connaître que 9ans après !? s'écria le plus âgé.

-Non. Mais je ne savais pas…je pensais que c'était impossible que cela arrive un jour !

-Tu serais resté, tu aurais su…tu l'aurais vu naître ! Tu aurais été là pour moi quand j'étais au plus mal ! Tu…

Severus s'était levé.

-Je suis désolé, souffla le directeur.

Le professeur se rassit en soupirant.

-Où étais-tu ? demanda-t-il froidement, son regard noir empêchant toute fausse excuse.

-Je suis le gérant de l'orphelinat où se trouvent tous les enfants de ceux qui ont péri durant la guerre, y compris les mangemorts.

-Au moins, ce n'est pas une cause idiote.

-Severus, je pensais que tu ne m'accepterais plus jamais…que tu me rejetterais…que tu..

-Arrêtes de penser à ma place, Potter ! Tu as toujours été mauvais à ce jeu là !

-Je sais.

-Bien.

-…

-Si tu n'as plus rien à me dire…

Il se releva, prêt à partir.

-Comment est-ce possible pour Anthony ? Un homme ne peut pas avoir d'enfants…normalement.

-Tu devrais savoir qu'avec toi, rien n'est jamais normal !

-Mais…

-Il a suffit d'une fois pour que ça se déclenche. Je n'y suis pour rien. Mais rassure-toi, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive dans le monde magique. Il y a eu d'autres enfants nés de couples homosexuels. C'est rare, mais possible.

-Tu regrettes ?

Severus le foudroya du regard.

-Sûrement pas ! J'aime mon fils ! Je l'ai élevé et c'est moi qui l'ai mis au monde ! Tout comme une mère l'aurait fait !

Harry se permit de sourire à la comparaison.

-Je ne plaisante pas, Potter ! Cet enfant est toute ma vie. S'il n'avait pas été là, je ne sais pas si j'aurais tenu si longtemps.

-Je suis désolé, Severus.

-Arrête de t'excuser ! C'est trop tard. Tu n'y changeras rien.

-Au sujet de…

-Tu peux parler avec Anthony, t'en occuper, enfin tout ce qu'il te laissera faire, mais seulement si tu en as vraiment envie. C'est ton fils et il ne te rejettera pas. A toi d'accepter ou non d'être son père.

Harry releva la tête vers lui, le regard peiné.

-Tu sais très bien que jamais je ne le repousserai ! J'ai toujours voulu fonder une famille avec toi.

-Et bien, c'est fait.

-…

Severus reprit son chemin jusqu'à la porte.

-Pourquoi as-tu dit à Anthony que je ne t'aimais plus.

L'homme s'immobilisa, mais resta de dos.

-Car tu es parti sans rien me dire et que ça semblait naturel de comprendre ton geste ainsi.

-Je venais de tuer Voldemort ! J'ai eu un moment de faiblesse !

-Prouve-lui que c'est faux. Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

-J'aimerais te le prouver à toi en premier…

-Pourquoi pas ? Mais je doute que tu le puisses aussi facilement qu'auparavant.

Severus sortit.

Une lueur d'espoir traversa le regard du directeur. Il sourit.

**A suivre…**

Alors ?? qu'en avez-vous pensé ? alors comme prévu, si j'ai plus de 10review, même d'ici 2h, je publie la suite !

Sachant que le chapitre 5 est déjà commencé aussi…

Voilà.

Ah ui, et pour ceux qui ont lu la fin de « Réapparition après 18ans d'absence », sachez que si vous aviez fait plus attention, ou simplement laissé une review, le petit OS qui explique un petit détail, serait déjà en route…sur ce…

A bientôt

kissous


	5. Un nouvel enfant

**Note de Moi :** Je suis trop contente !! plus de 10 reviews et s'il faut faire du chantage pour avoir des reviews…snif, c'est triste ça. M'enfin, merci beaucoup quand même !! c'est très gentil. Chose promis, chose due…le chapitre suivant pour vous. Je suis désolée de l'heure, mais je viens de me lever

Pour ce qui est des chapitres plus longs, j'essaye, mais je suis pas douée pour la longueur, mais je ferais un effort pour le chapitre suivant

Encore merci, et je vais répondre aux reviews après avoir publié

**Chapitre 4 : Un nouvel enfant**

Deux jours étaient passés depuis sa rencontre avec Severus dans son bureau et Harry n'en était d'ailleurs plus ressortit. Il s'était renseigné sur tous les professeurs qu'il ne connaissait pas et avait demandé à s'entretenir avec chacun d'entre eux en privé.

Il déjeunait seul, passait son temps à réfléchir encore et encore.

Un jour qu'il décida d'aller voir ses petits protégés, il tomba sur son fils. Celui-ci campait désespérément devant la gargouille menant à son bureau.

-Anthony ? Tu es là depuis longtemps ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Euh, et bien, je…je viens de temps en temps pour voir si tu sors parfois.

Harry sourit devant l'air inquiet de son fils.

-Excuse-moi, j'étais occupé. Mais si tu veux monter me voir, tu peux. Le mot de passe est « Nezumi ».

-Merci.

Anthony souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Ca veut dire quoi ?

-C'est du Japonais et ça veut dire rat. Je sais, ce n'est pas très recherché, m'enfin.

Ils se sourirent.

-Tu vas où ?

-Je vais voir les enfants à l'orphelinat.

-Je peux venir ? S'il te plaît ?

-Euh, je ne sais pas. Il faudrait demander l'autorisation à Severus.

-D'accord.

L'enfant courut en direction des cachots. Harry le suivait de loin, avançant à pas rapides.

Il le vit entrer dans les appartements de son père.

-Papa !!?

-Anthony, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas courir dans la maison.

-Mais, c'est important.

-Qu'y a-t-il donc ? s'impatienta-t-il.

Harry se tenait désormais près de la porte.

-Est-ce que je peux aller avec Harry dans son orphelinat ?

Severus le considéra un instant. Il soupira.

-Potter, entre.

Celui-ci sursauta à l'appel de son nom, mais finit par obtempérer.

Rien n'avait vraiment changé, sauf que les appartements avaient l'air plus vivants et peut-être un peu moins rangés.

-Severus.

-Tu veux l'emmener avec toi ?

-Seulement si tu y consens.

-Bien, ne le ramène pas trop tard et fais bien attention à lui.

Il lui avait jeté un regard noir en signe d'avertissement.

-Bien. Merci.

Anthony sauta au cou de son père et l'embrassa fortement sur la joue.

-Merci papa ! Je t'aime fort.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry se rendit compte à quel point il avait énormément perdu en partant durant dix longues années.

Son fils lui avait déjà pris la main et n'attendait plus que leur départ.

Le jeune homme reprit conscience du présent au bout de quelques secondes.

-Harry ? On y va ?

-Oui, oui.

Il fit un sourire gêné à son professeur de potions et ils sortirent.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Ils étaient rapidement parvenus à l'orphelinat. Les enfants étaient réunis en petits groupes à chaque coin du grand salon. Ils se levèrent tous et se précipitèrent sur Harry lorsqu'ils le virent.

-Harry !

Les enfants avaient, en moyenne, entre 10 et 15ans. Peu d'entre eux n'étaient pas encore admis à Poudlard. Sur près de 200 enfants, car il en arrivait toujours de-ci de-là, près de quarante étaient majeurs et venaient parfois s'occuper des enfants qui vivaient toujours à l'orphelinat, près de quatre-vingt dix se trouvaient à l'école de magie. Le reste des enfants n'avaient pas encore onze ans et demeuraient à l'orphelinat.

Harry avait engagé des personnes pour s'occuper d'eux. Les plus jeunes avaient pas moins de trois ans et venaient de parents moldus qui avaient eu peur des pouvoirs de leurs enfants.

-Alors, comment allez-vous mes petits lapins ? demanda-t-il en leur faisant un grand sourire.

Des exclamations se firent entendre de toutes parts et le jeune homme sourit encore plus.

Anthony avait un peu reculé, se sentant exclu de cette famille. Pourtant Harry vint le chercher et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je vous présente Anthony.

-C'est un nouveau frère ? demanda une petite fille blonde aux yeux gris.

-Et bien, Liliana, c'est tout comme. Anthony est mon fils.

Le garçon était heureux d'être reconnu comme tel. Il sourit à son père qui finit par le reposer.

Harry regardait désormais son fils au milieu de tous « ses » enfants et il sourit, bêtement heureux.

-M. Potter ! Cria une jeune femme en accourant à lui.

-Louise ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Une petite est arrivée, mais il se passe quelque chose d'étrange.

-Quoi ?

-On ne peut pas l'approcher.

-Je vous suis !

Il jeta un dernier regard aux enfants et suivit la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'il arriva près de l'enfant, celle-ci était entourée d'une boule bleu-turquoise.

-D'où vient-elle ? demanda-t-il à une vieille dame qui tentait divers sorts.

-On ne sait pas. Il y avait juste un mot.

Elle lui tendit. Il lut.

« C'est ma fille, je l'aime. Mais elle n'est pas en sécurité avec moi. Vous pouvez l'adopter. J'ai confiance en vous, M. Potter. »

-Que donnent les sortilèges ?

-Rien.

-Je dirai que c'est comme Yann, ajouta Louise.

La vieille dame acquiesça.

-Oui, tout à fait. Vous seul pouvez la prendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

Il inspira fortement avant de s'approcher plus près de la toute jeune fille. Il se concentra et tenta de la toucher.

-Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je te le promets.

Il s'interrompit au bout de quelques minutes, en sueur et fatigué. Mais il reprit malgré tout.

Il recommença ce manège de nombreuses fois.

Puis il regarda l'enfant longuement et lui murmura :

-Laisse-moi te prendre dans mes bras et jamais plus tu ne seras seule. Je t'en prie, petite Lilou.

L'enfant eut comme un tremblement et ses barrières s'effondrèrent.

Harry la prit et la serra contre lui, pleurant presque de soulagement et de lassitude.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se figea dans ses bercements.

-M. Potter ? s'inquiéta une de ses employés.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-20h10, Monsieur.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux, se releva, l'enfant toujours contre lui, et courut jusqu'au salon.

-Anthony ! On est en retard ! Les enfants, nous reviendront un autre jour. Je suis désolé de ne pas rester plus, mais je suis épuisé et Anthony doit rentrer.

-A bientôt Harry !! Reviens vite Titoon !! Firent-ils à peu près en chœur.

Le jeune homme sortit rapidement de l'orphelinat. Il prit son fils par la main et ils transplanèrent.

Severus les attendait à l'entrée de Poudlard.

-Potter ! Tu es en retard !

Harry franchit le portail avec Anthony et Lilou.

-Je suis désolé Severus. Il y a eu un contretemps et j'ai pas vu passer le temps.

-Ah, oui. Bien sûr !

-Severus…plus tard. Je suis épuisé.

Il marchait rapidement, Severus portait Anthony. Harry se mit à marcher de plus en plus lentement.

Il venait de poser la petite Lilou à terre lorsque Severus en fit autant avec leur fils et se mit à la hauteur de son directeur.

-Harry ? Ca ne va pas ?

Le plus jeune porta une main à son visage et ferma les yeux pour tenter de retrouver une certaine stabilité. Severus fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Harry frissonna et répondit enfin :

-Je crois que j'ai utilisé trop de magie pour aujourd'hui.

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'il perdit l'équilibre et sombra dans les ténèbres.

Severus soupira. _Combien de fois devrait-il encore le rattraper ainsi ?_

A suivre… 

Alors ? ça va toujours ? vous aimez toujours ?

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez…c'est vitale pour moi et ça me permet d'avancer

kissous


	6. Comment Harry pourrait reconquérir Sevy

**Note de l'auteur :** Kikou !! Je suis navrée, désolée, impardonnable pour ce retard, mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes…tout d'abord, j'ai déménagé et emménagé ensuite ! donc vive le bordel pour faire tout ça ! le ménage, le rangement ! enfin, l'horreur ! Ensuite, j'ai dû partir pour le mariage à mon père. Donc 600km. Je suis restée chez lui et là je suis en stage dans une étude notariale. Jusqu'au premier Septembre. Ensuite, je vais à Rouen, et ensuite je rentre le neuf septembre !! c'est pas la joie quoi ! Le stage, c'est toute la journée. 8h30-18h avec une heure trente pour manger…

Alors je suis excusée ?

J'ai essayé de faire plus long, mais je suis pas vraiment sûre que cela soit mieux. Dites moi si c'est mieux ? je tenterai de faire encore beaucoup d'efforts…mais vous devrez en faire aussi en me laissant des reviews…

Gros bisous et bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 5 : Comment Harry pourrait reconquérir Severus ?**

Harry semblait s'éveiller après plusieurs heures passées à l'infirmerie. La brume dans son esprit paraissait se dissiper peu à peu. Il réfléchit un moment à ce qu'il s'était passé. A sa journée de la veille. Puis tout lui revint. L'orphelinat…son fils, la petite Lilou…

Il se releva d'un bond, ouvrant grand les yeux et s'écriant :

-Anthony ?! Lilou ?!

Une pile de linge atterrit sur lui. Il fixa bêtement ce qu'il identifia comme des vêtements propres lui appartenant.

-Lève-toi Potter ! Ce n'est pas l'heure de faire la sieste.

-Severus ?

-Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

Harry sourit.

-Je t'ai connu plus aimable.

-Enlève ce sourire idiot de ton visage et dépêche-toi.

Harry secoua la tête, souriant toujours. Au moins, il l'avait veillé pendant plusieurs heures. C'était un début.

Il finit par obtempérer.

-Il est quelle heure ? demanda-t-il en enfilant son pantalon.

-Il est presque trois heures.

-J'ai dormi tant de temps ??

-Oui. Et la petite n'arrête pas de t'appeler.

Harry sursauta. Une lueur d'inquiétude traversa son regard.

-Où est-elle ?

-Elle dort avec Anthony. Ils sont dans mes appartements.

Il soupira.

-Elle a réussi à s'endormir. Anthony lui a raconté une histoire.

-Merci.

- Il a bien fallu une heure pour la réconforter et lui expliquer que tu allais bien. Mais je suppose qu'Anthony y est pour quelque chose. Il te ressemble beaucoup pour certaines choses.

Severus sembla parti dans ses pensées.

Puis il se tourna vers le Gryffondor et lui lança un regard froid :

-Evite de t'évanouir quand tu as des enfants autour de toi. Je ne serais pas toujours là !

Il sortit de la pièce sous l'expression figée du plus jeune.

Puis Harry sortit à son tour et rattrapa le maître de potions qui avait déjà parcouru une grande partie du couloir menant aux cachots.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement. Puis, arrivés devant la porte, Severus rompit ce silence.

-Qui est-elle ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Qui donc ?

-Lilou.

-Elle est apparue aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas d'où elle vient. La seule chose que j'ai, c'est un mot qui dit qu'elle n'était plus en sécurité et que je pouvais l'adopter.

-Tu comptes le faire ?

-Quoi ?

-L'adopter !

-Euh…et bien. Je ne sais pas…je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser…bégaya Harry.

-Bien.

Harry leva un sourcil intéressé.

-Tu serais contre ?

-Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.

-Pourquoi ces questions alors ? commença-t-il à s'énerver.

-Il te faudra combien de temps pour réfléchir cette fois-ci ?! Plus ou moins de dix ans ?!

-Severus…soupira-t-il, je t'ai déjà dit que j'…

-…que t'étais désolé ?! C'est ça ? Je sais oui. Mais ne laisse pas cette petite comme tu l'as fait pour moi, et Anthony !! cria-t-il.

Harry soupira.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir, simplement parce que depuis l'instant où je l'ai sortie de son bouclier d'énergie, je n'ai fait que ramener Anthony et tomber dans les vapes !! Et je voulais ton avis. Car toi tu l'as vécu ! TU as élevé un enfant ! MOI je ne suis qu'un lâche et je le sais !

Il se détourna du plus âgé pour lui cacher sa détresse.

-Je suis désolé Severus. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là, désolé d'être parti, et surtout si longtemps…Tu ne me pardonneras jamais, je pense, mais au moins, tu sais pourquoi tout cela est arrivé. J'aurais aimé élever Anthony avec toi. J'ai perdu tant de choses, tant de moments de sa vie, de la tienne, de la notre…je m'en rends compte…je le ressens à la façon dont il te regarde. Il a besoin de toi. Il t'aime. Moi je ne suis qu'un inconnu auquel il tente de s'attacher comme on s'attache à un père. Mais il ne me connaît pas, je ne le connais pas…c'est dur. Alors, Severus, si tu m'aides. Si tu me montres comment faire. Si tu acceptes de faire ça pour moi, j'adopterais Lilou. Mais seul, je n'y arriverais pas. Je n'y connais rien. Je ne veux pas gâcher sa vie, comme j'ai gâché la tienne. Mais je veux qu'elle ait une famille. Je veux qu'elle puisse se sentir aimée par une famille.

Il se retourna pour croiser le regard perdu du plus vieux.

-S'il te plait, Severus…

L'homme roula des yeux sous le regard de chien battu de son ancien amant.

Il sourit légèrement, avant de lui lancer un regard moqueur.

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire :

-Merci !! Vraiment.

-Oui, mais n'en abuse pas trop ! ajouta-t-il en redevenant sérieux et froid.

Severus allait prononcer le mot de passe lorsqu'un nouveau détail traversa son esprit.

-On a demandé à Pompom de vérifier qu'elle allait bien.

-Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

-Elle va très bien. Tout à fait normal. Aucun signe de maltraitance.

-Est-ce qu'on connaît son âge.

-Elle a quatre ans.

-D'accord.

Harry semblait réfléchir. Severus sourit devant cet air égaré.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Plus de biberons, plus de couches, plus de choses trop contraignantes.

-Un plus pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-On peut voir ça comme ça.

Harry sourit.

-Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Le pire est également à venir.

Le plus jeune pâlit.

-Comment ça « le pire » ?

-Et bien, pour commencer, elle vient d'une autre famille. Tu ne connais rien à son passé.

-Ensuite ?

-C'est une fille. Chose à laquelle tu ne connais rien. Ou presque.

Devant l'air ahuri du griffondor, Severus développa.

-Tu es gay. Tu l'as presque toujours été. Mis à part un baiser échangé avec Miss Chang, et le fait d'avoir Miss Granger comme meilleure amie, tu n'as jamais vraiment côtoyé de femmes ! Donc tu vas avoir certaines difficultés.

Harry grimaça. Il s'accrochait désespérément à la manche du plus âgé, la tirant à plusieurs reprises.

-Ne m'abandonne pas, Severus !! J'y arriverais jamais seul !

Celui-ci riait doucement, ravit de la soudaine dépendance de l'autre.

-Je verrais ce que je peux faire. Arrête de me faire ces yeux là !

Le jeune homme battait des cils sur ses yeux grands ouverts. Ses lèvres tremblantes venaient finir une moue tout à fait adorable et irrésistible.

-Bon, Potter, j'y réfléchirais…mais tu n'es pas encore pardonné. Je pourrais très bien me venger en entraînant Lilou à te mener la vie dure !!

-Bouhhhh, fais pas ça. Tu veux me tuer, avoue ?!

Severus rejeta sa tête en arrière, et s'exclama d'une voix déconfite :

-Oh non, je suis démasqué. Tu as déjoué mes plans diaboliques !

Ils pouffèrent.

HPHPHPHPHP

Severus ouvrit enfin la porte de ses appartements. Il fit signe à Harry de rester silencieux. Ils firent quelques pas afin de gagner la porte de la chambre d'Anthony où ils découvrirent un magnifique spectacle :

Lilou était enroulée dans les bras d'Anthony. Ils dormaient tranquillement, s'attachant désespérant l'un à l'autre.

Les deux hommes se sourirent.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir dans son sommeil.

Severus referma la porte et invita son directeur à s'installer dans l'un des fauteuils présents dans le salon.

Dobby apparut bientôt. Il prit commande et disparut dans un « pop » sonore.

-Tu vas manger tout ça ?! demanda Severus , l'air perplexe.

-J'ai pas mangé depuis ce matin ! Bien sûr que je vais tout manger !

-Bien, puisque tu le dis.

Quelques minutes passèrent et deux plateaux repas apparurent devant eux.

Celui de Severus contenait un café et une part de gâteau au chocolat noir. Celui d'Harry comprenait une salade de concombres à la crème fraîche, trois tranches de roosbeef, des petites pommes de terre sautées, sauce mayonnaise, ainsi qu'une portion de fromage, de la bieraubeurre, trois parts de gâteau(chocolat, citron(à croire qu'Albus déteint), framboise), un café et des biscuits au beurre et au chocolat.

Le griffondor bavait littéralement sur son plateau. Il se jeta sur la nourriture sous le regard moqueur du plus vieux.

HPHPHPHPHP

Ils mangèrent silencieusement, Harry étant trop concentré sur son festin pour parler (et puis, parler la bouche pleine, c'est pas propre !)

Severus le fixait, se rappelant de ses premiers mois de grossesse(enfin surtout après la phase nausée) où il passait son temps à engloutir tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

Puis, venant troubler cet étrange tête à tête, une petite tête brune, traînant une vieille peluche appartenant à Anthony, apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de chambre.

La petite ouvrit de grands yeux et se jeta dans les bras du directeur.

-RYRY ! cria-t-elle.

Il l'installa sur ses genoux. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Tu as bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

-Oui, mais j'ai eu peur que tu me laisses toute seule.

Harry réfléchit un instant.

-Tu ne seras plus jamais seule. Tu vas devenir ma fille.

Les yeux de la petite brillèrent de joie et de bonheur.

-Tu seras mon papa ?

-En quelque sorte, oui.

-Génial !!! Ma maman, elle m'avait dit que tu serais mon papa ! Elle m'avait bien dit que tu me reconnaîtrais ! Tu connais même mon nom !! T'es le meilleur papa du monde !

Severus et Harry se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas le sens du monologue de la jeune fille.

-Qui est ta maman ?

-Oh, ma maman c'est une dame très très jolie. Elle a les yeux bleus et les cheveux noirs. Elle est grande. Mais, ma maman elle est tout le temps triste. Elle a dit qu'elle aimait mon papa avant, mais que comme elle avait pas été gentille, il était parti. Et mon papa, il me connaît pas, parce qu'elle lui a jamais dit que j'étais née. Et pis, maintenant il sait que j'existe puisque c'est toi mon papa. Mais papa, il faut pas en vouloir à maman. Parce que ma maman, elle est quand même gentille.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr Lilou, bien sûr qu'elle est gentille, dit Harry d'une voix détachée, fixant toujours Severus d'un air d'incompréhension totale, recherchant dans son esprit d'où cette femme pouvait sortir...

Severus le fixait d'un regard noir.

« Il avait osé le tromper et avoir un enfant pendant que lui souffrait, pendant qu'il élevait seul leur enfant !! Il avait osé… »

A suivre… 

**Réponse au titre du chapitre** : Pas comme ça ! mdr ! Je suis cruelle ! Niark.

Bon, j'ai pas réussi à le faire très long, mais bon je l'ai poussé au maximum !!

Encore désolée du retard, mais j'ai des idées pour la suite !!

Gros bisoussssss

N'oubliez pas les reviews…ça me donne du carburant pour continuer à écrire…


	7. Quand la vérité éclate

**Disclamer** : Les personnes sont pour la plupart à JK.R, les autres m'appartiennent ! Niark !

**Note de Nanie** : Je suis désolée…Je viens de recevoir une review…du style : « toujours pas la suite » alors je m'y suis mise avant que cette revieweuse me tue…snif ! et il me semble avoir reçu d'autres reviews du genre…mais je suis toujours vivante, vous inquiétez pas, et la suite viendra…je ne sais pas quand. Mais elle viendra, car je n'abandonne pas.

En ce moment je suis sur une fic originale, je suis aussi censée passer mon diplôme de clerc de notaire, mais la grosse flemme car ma nouvelle ville ainsi que ma nouvelle école ne me plaisent pas…hum…mais je suis toujours là ! Je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes, mais je voulais que vous puissiez le lire au plus vite.

Alors bonne lecture ! Bisous

**Chapitre 6 : Quand la vérité éclate…**

-Mais Severus, je ne sais pas de quoi elle parle ! Je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre que toi ! cria presque Harry en courant derrière Severus dans les couloirs du château.

-Pas besoin d'aimer, il suffit juste de coucher !

-Mais, je t'assure que je n'ai jamais couché avec personne depuis toi ! En tout cas, pas que je me souvienne !

-Et bien, le résultat est là ! Alors tes excuses pitoyables tu te les gardes !

-Severus ! Comment veux-tu que je sache de quoi elle parle ! Je ne suis au courant de rien !

-Comment expliques-tu connaître son prénom, alors ?!

Harry réfléchit un instant.

-Je l'ai appelée comme ça inconsciemment. Parce que j'aime beaucoup ce prénom et que je ne connaissais pas le sien.

Severus s'arrêta net, faisant presque chuter Harry derrière lui.

-Tu te moques de moi ?!

-Mais non !! Bien sûr que non !!

-Va voir ta fille et laisse-moi tranquille !

-En plus, c'est peut-être faux ! Elle se trompe peut-être !

-Et bien, tu n'as qu'à faire un test de paternité !

-Si ça peut t'aider à te calmer !

Severus le foudroya du regard et partit dans un tourbillon de robe noire.

Harry soupira. « C'est pas comme ça qu'il le remettrait dans son lit. Même pas un petit bisou depuis qu'il était revenu…Bon, en même temps, il était parti dix ans…mais ils avaient ri ensemble…donc ça aurait pu s'arranger…mais bon, avec Lilou…il a pas aimé la blague…hum…mais d'où sort cette petite et qui donc est sa mère ?! grr…j'espère qu'elle aura une bonne excuse ! Je me rappelle pas d'être sortie avec une femme…j'avais bien une amie…m'enfin, disons plutôt une connaissance…pour mes longues soirées d'hiver où je picolais…hum…mais jamais on a…non…jamais. Bon alors, c'est qui la mère ?? il faut que je fasse un test ! »

Harry sortit de ses pensées et se rendit dans ses appartements pour contacter Sainte-Mangouste.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Une semaine passa et les résultats n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. Severus avait décidé de ne plus lui adresser la parole, ni même un regard. Il voyait son fils, comme si de rien n'était, mais pourtant, c'était encore pire qu'avant.

Harry avait appelé l'infirmière à l'aide pour s'occuper de la petite. Bien sûr il dirigeait un orphelinat, mais il y avait une grande différence entre avoir le pouvoir et s'occuper réellement des enfants. C'est à ce moment là qu'il prit vraiment conscience du travail de ses employés, et il se promit de les remercier pour cela.

Le jour vint où une lettre de l'hôpital arriva sur son bureau. Son médecin lui demandait de se déplacer pour avoir les résultats car ils devaient éclaircir « certaines choses » au plus vite.

Ce fut le moment que choisi Mme Pomfresh pour être absente. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution. Il chercha l'emploi du temps des cinquièmes années de Serpentard : potion.

Il pesta mais n'abandonna pas son idée pour autant. Après tout, il était le directeur ! Il décidait. Mais il s'agissait de Severus…Il prit son air d'enfant prit en faute.

-Oh et puis tanpis !

Il prit sa fille dans ses bras et sortit de son bureau.

-Allez c'est parti !

-On va où ? demanda la petite.

-Voir quelqu'un de très gentil. J'ai un rendez-vous et Pompom n'est pas là.

La petite fille lui fit sons regard le plus triste.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas loin.

Il lui sourit et elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

Il arriva plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu devant la porte des cachots. Il inspira et prit sa tête des mauvais jours pour se donner une certaine constance face à l'homme le plus terrible qui lui ait été donné de connaître…presque pire que Voldemort lui-même !

Il cogna.

-Entrez. Fit la voix froide de l'homme.

-Bonjour Professeur Snape. J'ai besoin de réquisitionner un de vos élèves.

-Ah ui ? Et que lui vaut cet honneur ?

-Je ne pense pas que cela puisse vous intéresser.

-Si vous le dites. J'attends.

-Oui, bien sûr. Yann Potter.

-Il n'y a pas de Potter dans cette classe. Fit remarquer Severus alors qu'un élève se levait déjà pour rejoindre le directeur.

-Encore quelque chose que vous ignorez. Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le temps de vous expliquer certaines choses.

Il lui lança un sourire moqueur et sortit.

Une fois la porte refermée il soupira et s'adossa au mur, tenant toujours Lilou dans ses bras.

Yann souriait.

- Il n'est pas près de s'en remettre !

-Ca c'est certain ! Il va me tuer ! Mais bon, ce n'est pas le sujet. Je vais chercher les résultats des tests sur Lilou. Tu peux la garder, s'il te plait ? Je suis désolée de t'embêter pendant tes cours, surtout ceux de potions…hum, mais je n'ai personne d'autre.

-Y'a pas de problèmes. Je vais demander à Anthony s'il veut venir jouer avec nous. On va dans tes appartements.

-Pas de problèmes. A tout à l'heure.

Il embrassa les deux enfants et partit à vive allure.

HPSSYAL

Une fois arrivé à Sainte Mangouste son médecin le prit tout de suite.

-Bonjour Monsieur Potter.

-Bonjour.

-J'ai plusieurs nouvelles. Mais je ne saurais dire si elles sont bonnes ou mauvaises.

-Commencez par la première. Je vous dirais si elle est bonne ou mauvaise.

-Bien. Tout d'abord, je suis désolée pour le retard, mais quand nous avons faisons des tests de parenté, nous cherchons également le second parent.

-Et vous avez retrouvé la mère ?

-Et bien…Oui.

-Où est-elle ? C'est une erreur alors ?

-Et bien, la petite Lilou, d'ailleurs c'est vraiment son prénom, est bel et bien votre fille.

-Pardon ?! Mais je…

-Nous n'avons pas eu de mal à connaître l'identité de la mère car elle est entrée dans l'un de nos services il y a peu de temps.

-Lequel ?

-La morgue.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, le souffle coupé.

-Il s'agit d'un suicide. Elle a laissé un dossier à votre intention.

Le médecin lui tendit une pochette qu'il prit en tremblant.

-Mais…je n'ai jamais eu de rapports avec une femme…je ne comprends pas…je suis gay..

-Peut-être l'explique-t-elle. Je n'ai pas pris connaissance de ce dossier.

-Mais si vous ne trouvez pas d'explications, je vous conseille de trouver un bon légimens car vous devez souffrir d'un sortilège d'oubliette.

-Oui, d'accord.

-Les papiers ont été faits. Lilou est légalement votre fille, elle porte votre nom.

-Bien.

-Tout est dans une enveloppe que j'ai placée dans le dossier.

Harry était comme sur un nuage, mais pas un joli nuage blanc, mais plutôt sur un vilain nuage gris. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Il lui manquait des souvenirs et ça le rendait malade. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Il prit congé et rentra au château. Il ne prit pas la peine de prévenir de son arrivée, préférant s'installer dans son bureau pour réfléchir.

Il lui fallut près de vingt minutes pour se décider à ouvrir le dossier. Il repoussa l'enveloppe contenant les papiers de légalisation de sa paternité. Il prit la seconde et en sortit une lettre finement manuscrite à l'encre bleue.

_« Harry. Je suis désolée pour tout le mal que je te cause. J'ai su que tu avais repris ta place au sein de Poudlard. J'ai également appris l'existence de ton fils. Je suis heureuse que tout aille bien pour toi. Cependant, notre fille ne pouvait pas vivre sans connaitre son père. Mon cœur est rempli de remords. Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire ça, surtout pas à toi. Mais je t'aimais tellement et tu n'avais d'yeux que pour ce professeur…Je n'ai jamais réussi à te dire la vérité, et un jour tu es parti. Je suis sûre que tu ne connais pas la raison de ce départ si rapide, mais je sais qu'il t'a permis de devenir le gérant d'un orpheninat. Au moins tu as amélioré ta vie. Moi je n'ai pas réellement changé. Bien sûr j'ai arrêté de boire pour Lilou, mais mon cœur souffre toujours. Tellement que je ne pense pas pouvoir redonner un sens à ma vie. C'est pour cette raison que je te laisse notre enfant. Aime-la malgré ce que j'ai fait. Elle mérite de vivre de belles choses, et c'est avec toi qu'elle sera heureuse._

_Je suis tellement désolée pour tout. Je sais que jamais tu ne me pardonneras, mais j'ai espoir que ta colère soit moins forte au fil du temps. Adieu. Je t'aime._

_Sian DECLOS. »_

Des larmes apparurent aux coins des yeux d'Harry. Il ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi, mais son cœur lui faisait mal.

Il posa la lettre et continua ses découvertes par une photo de lui et de Sian. Ils avaient l'air complètement saoul et hilare. L'hilarité devait sûrement provenir de l'alcool, se dit-il.

La photo suivante représentait la jeune femme enceinte. Toutes celles qui suivirent montraient l'enfant, de sa naissance à quelques jours avant son arrivée dans la vie d'Harry.

Il souriait à chaque portrait. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait raté les meilleurs moments de la vie de deux de ses enfants, ainsi que quelques uns de celle de Yann.

Il n'avait pas toujours été là, et cela devrait changer. Il en avait assez de se cacher, de pleurer sur son sort alors qu'il avait une famille merveilleuse.

Il devait retrouver sa mémoire, cela serait insupportable de vivre tout en sachant qu'une partie de ses souvenirs était cachée au plus profond de lui. Il devait appeler Severus et lui demander son aide coûte que coûte. Il devrait lui montrer à quel point il avait changé. Et surtout, il voulait désormais fonder une vraie belle et grande famille avec lui, car il n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un au point qu'il pouvait l'aimer lui.

**A suivre…**

**Et voilà…je ne sais pas combien de chapitres suivront, peut-être un..ou deux…**

**Donnez-moi votre avis …svp**

**Après plusieurs mois sans nouvelles, vous devez me haïr, mais les reviews me motivent…hum**

**Bisous**


	8. Retour en arrière

Kikou. Je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose d'important…j'ai oublié les amis d'Harry… mddr ! Ils sont devenus hyper secondaires là ! Honte à moi… J'ai aussi oublié certaines choses que je dois faire paraître, et donc je ne peux pas me permettre de terminer cette fic en un ou deux chapitres…snif …et quant aux sentiments de Severus…il va falloir du temps quand même !

Je suis désolée des mois, années ? sans nouvelles. J'ai pas mal de choses en cours à tous les niveaux et j'ai du mal à tout faire. Au final, j'abandonne souvent le tout. Je profite d'un petit arrêt maladie pour écrire ce chapitre au lieu de réviser pour mon examen qui approche…C'est très mal je sais, mais tant mieux pour vous n'est ce pas ? lol

Bonne lecture. ^^

**Chapitre 7 : Retour en arrière**

Finalement, lorsqu'il regagna ses appartements il était déjà tard.

Yann était toujours là, veillant sur sa petite sœur endormie.

-Papa ? Tu en as mis du temps ! s'inquiéta le jeune homme en se levant.

Harry le considéra un moment. Il devait tant à cet enfant et malgré tout il n'était pas sûr de faire ce qu'il fallait pour lui.

-Yann. Je te remercie pour Lilou. Je suis désolé d'occuper ton temps ainsi.

-Ce n'est rien, tu le sais.

Harry sembla réfléchir.

-Dis, tu me le dirais si je n'étais pas à la hauteur de ce que tu attends de moi ?

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Pour rien, je ne devrais pas t'embêter avec mes histoires. Tu as mangé ?

-Oui, Dobby nous a apporté ce dont nous avions besoin.

-Très bien. La petite a été calme ?

-Oui, elle a joué avec Anthony. Tout s'est bien passé.

-J'en suis heureux. Severus est-il…

-Il est passé prendre Anthony il y a une heure ou deux. Il n'a rien dit.

-Bien. Je suppose que tu aimerais rejoindre tes amis.

-Oui, je vais y aller. Mais dis-moi, pour Lilou, elle est réellement ta fille ?

Harry inspira puis expira longuement.

-Elle est bien ma fille. Mais je ne sais pas encore comment c'est possible.

-D'accord. Je suis pas loin si tu as besoin de moi, Papa.

-Merci Yann.

Le jeune homme prit ses affaires, embrassa son père sur la joue et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque son père le rappela :

-Yann !

-Oui ? demanda-t-il surpris.

-N'oublie pas que je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Papa.

Ils se sourirent et il sortit.

Harry décida qu'il n'avait pas faim et partit voir comment allait sa fille. Celle-ci dormait d'un sommeil tranquille. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil tout près d'elle et finit par s'y endormir à son tour.

HPHPHPHPHP

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées. Noël approchait à grand pas.

Il faisait beau en ce dimanche de décembre.

Harry pensait en profiter pour emmener ses enfants en sortie mais Severus ayant prévu autre chose, il lui avait laissé Lilou qu'il venait voir régulièrement malgré sa réticence à adresser la parole à son ancien amant.

Il ne lui parlait que pour savoir s'il pouvait la voir ou l'emmener avec Anthony.

Harry n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de lui parler du sort d'oubliette. Il le foudroyait de son regard noir et froid dès qu'un mot n'ayant aucun rapport avec les sorties, la santé ou tout ce qui pouvait toucher de près aux enfants. Si bien que même Yann avait plus de rapport avec ce cher Severus qu'Harry lui-même. Celui-ci n'en était pas jaloux, son but était de fonder une famille avec cet homme. Mais dans ses plans, le directeur n'avait pas vu ça comme ça.

Harry profita donc de cette journée où il était seul pour sortir dans le parc. Il rejoignit ses amis installés près de leur arbre, celui où ils se retrouvaient durant leurs études à Poudlard.

-Bonjour tout le monde. Je peux m'installer avec vous ?

Depuis son retour, Harry n'avait pas réellement eu le temps de se poser avec ses amis pour discuter. Il les voyait très peu et le regrettait, mais le devoir d'être parent, directeur et gérant d'un orphelinat n'aidant pas réellement à trouver un trou dans son emploi du temps il avait dû les sacrifier.

-Un revenant dis donc !

Hermione enfonça son coude dans les côtes de Draco.

-Dray, laisse le tranquille ! Installe toi Harry.

-Merci. Je sais qu'on a rarement le temps de parler, mais je pense qu'aujourd'hui serait un très bon jour pour renouer tous ensemble. Enfin, si ça vous tente…

-Bien sûr ! Ne sois pas idiot ! s'exclama Ron.

-On aimerait tout savoir sur toi depuis ta fuite, repris le blond.

-Bien, je vais tout vous raconter.

Il les regarda tour à tour avant de commencer son récit.

Hermione était devenue une belle jeune femme. Il avait cru comprendre que la jeune fille s'était finalement trouvée une passion pour, non pas Ron mais bel et bien, Draco. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il leur demande des explications. Draco n'était-il pas gay avant son départ il y a dix ans ? Il avait raté tellement de choses. Etaient-ils mariés ? Il n'avait pas vu d'alliance. Il ne savait même pas s'ils avaient des enfants. Et Ron ? Vivait-il le grand amour ? Et si oui, avec qui ? Avait-il des enfants lui aussi ? A part leur fonction au château, il ne savait rien et cela lui fit mal. Chaque jour il comprenait un peu plus ce que son départ avait causé comme problèmes, mal, souffrance, manque…

-Bien. Il y a eu cette bataille, la mort de Voldemort. Ensuite, alors que j'étais à l'infirmerie, j'ai entendu tous ces noms. Tous ces gens qui ont été tués. A ce moment là je ne voyais qu'une chose : ces gens sont morts par ma faute ! Alors je suis parti dès que j'ai pu. Je voulais fuir tous ces moments atroces où je revivrais encore et encore la mort des gens que j'aime. Vous alliez bien tous les trois, tout comme Severus. Et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'emmène tous mes malheurs ailleurs. Alors j'ai fui. Je me suis retrouvé dans le monde moldu. J'ai pas mal erré par ci par là. Au départ je ne voyais rien de ce qui m'entourait. Je me fichais pas mal des personnes que je croisais. Et puis au fur et à mesure des mois, j'ai vu que des enfants erraient seuls dans les rues. Un an passa sans que je puisse réellement y faire quoique ce soit. Puis j'ai repris contact avec Albus. A ce moment là j'ai souhaité rentrer, mais j'ai pensé à vous, et je me suis dit que c'était trop tard. Que jamais on me pardonnerait. Je me rends compte que j'étais tellement égoïste ! Je ne pensais qu'à moi finalement. Mais Albus a été heureux de pouvoir m'aider. Je lui ai donné l'idée de l'orphelinat, en lui disant que je ne pourrais pas le gérer mais que si ça l'intéressait je me proposais de lui emmener les enfants que je trouverais au fil de mes voyages. Il a accepté tout de suite et mon travail a commencé. Je n'étais pas encore totalement remis mais j'aidais. J'allais mieux.

-Et c'est à ce moment là qu'Albus est devenu malicieux quand on lui parlait de toi ! Il avait toujours l'œil brillant ! Il s'est bien foutu de nous ! grogna Ron.

-Ça tu l'as dit !! confirma Draco.

-Continue. Ajouta Hermione.

-J'ai retrouvé beaucoup d'enfants, de tout âge. Ils vivaient dans les rues, dans des familles d'accueil moldues. Cependant, quand il s'agissait de sorciers, je faisais des dossiers et les envoyais à Albus qui décidait de donner la garde ou non à ces familles. Et puis un jour, dans une maison qui avait l'air abandonné mais dont une aura magique subsistait, j'ai découvert un enfant, Yann. Son elfe de maison continuait de s'occuper de lui. J'ai voulu l'emmener mais il a refusé. Son elfe n'aidait pas tellement non plus au départ. Et puis au bout de plusieurs jours il a accepté de me suivre. Près de deux ans plus tard je l'ai adopté.

-Ah ui, c'est la nouvelle qui a fini de rendre hors de lui Severus ! s'esclaffa Draco.

-Qu'est ce qu'on a pu rire à la sortie de classe des élèves de ce jour là ! Les pauvres ! Autant Serpentard que Gryffondor d'ailleurs !

-Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça ! dit Hermione avec un léger sourire.

-Oui je me doute. Il va croire que j'ai pondu des enfants partout si cela continue. Enfin, par la suite j'ai continué mes recherches. Pendant cinq ans environ après la découverte de Yann, je ne peux pas dire que j'étais un père très présent. Le soir je continuais à sortir avec mon amie de boisson dirons-nous. Elle s'appelait Sian et c'est la mère de Lilou. On buvait à ne plus en pouvoir, on riait, on pleurait, c'était vraiment pitoyable quand j'y repense. Et puis un jour j'ai décidé de reprendre la gérance de l'orphelinat. Je devais me reprendre en main, Yann entrait en première année à Poudlard et je commençais à espérer revoir Severus un jour. De toute façon, Sian était moins présente, elle ne souhaitait plus boire depuis quelques mois. Je suis idiot, je ne me suis rendue compte de rien. Moi le soit disant plus grand sorcier, je n'ai pas vu qu'on me manipulait. Malgré tout, je ne regrette pas l'arrivée de Lilou dans ma vie. C'est un vrai soleil, tout comme Yann et Anthony. J'ai perdu tellement de moments de leur vie que j'ai parfois envie de faire un retour en arrière. Est-ce que j'aurai agi de la même façon ? Je n'en sais rien en fin de compte.

Il soupira tristement.

-Et puis me revoilà à Poudlard ! Si vous avez d'autres questions vous pouvez les poser.

-En fait, certaines choses s'éclaircissent. Commença Hermione. Par exemple, le fait que Yann s'occupe beaucoup d'Anthony. Il devait avoir pressenti qu'il était ton fils. Les non dits d'Albus, ses phrases énigmatique à s'arracher les cheveux !

-Il a joué dans les deux camps en tout cas. Il ne m'a jamais rien dit sur aucun de vous, ni même pour Anthony.

-Ça n'aurait pas été juste ! dit Ron.

Ils rirent de bon cœur.

-Et vous ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'Hermione et Draco étaient ensemble. Vous êtes mariés ? Vous avez des enfants ?

La jeune fille rougit.

-En fait, on avait décidé d'attendre ton retour pour penser à tout cela. Je n'avais pas le cœur à avancer sans toi.

Harry baissa la tête, surpris, touché mais aussi honteux.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai gâché toutes ces années.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Désormais, on va se marier, dit Draco.

-L'été prochain. Et le petit est en route ! ajouta Hermione.

Il les contempla un moment, leur bonheur était palpable.

-Je suis très heureux pour vous !

-Merci. Répondirent-ils en cœur.

-Et toi, Ron ?

-Et bien, après avoir attendu près de quatre ans j'ai décidé de laisser tomber l'attente de ton retour.

-Je comprends bien.

-En fait, j'ai épousé Padma Patil. Bon au moment du bal ça ne semblait pas vraiment l'amour fou, mais avec les entraînements, la bataille, tout ce qui a pu se passer…cela nous a rapproché. Nous avons des jumeaux, Eli et Anaé. Ils auront bientôt huit ans.

Harry sourit.

Le bonheur faisait un bien fou. Il n'aurait su dire ce qu'il ressentait pour ces amis à ce moment, mais cela lui était plaisant d'entendre toutes ces joies. Il avait tant espéré que tout aille bien pour eux. C'était chose faite.

Et puis un détail lui revint.

-Draco…avant mon départ, tu n'étais pas…

-Gay ? Oui, j'ai bien tenté quelque chose avec toi avant que tu n'acceptes tes sentiments pour Severus. Il faut croire que tu m'as brisé le cœur.

Ils rirent de bon cœur.

-En fait, non, c'était sans doute un fantasme. Aucun autre homme ne m'a tenté, d'ailleurs je ne suis plus tenté du tout depuis longtemps. Ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard à Hermione.

-Tu as plutôt intérêt ! grogna cette dernière.

-Tant mieux. Ça me fait chaud au cœur de vous voir si bien. J'ai tellement pensé à vous durant mon absence.

Ils continuèrent à discuter ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, ils parlaient du passé, de l'avenir, et détaillaient les moments où ils n'avaient pas été ensemble. Ainsi, ils se connaîtraient comme avant et pourraient reprendre leur amitié là où ils l'avaient laissée il y a dix ans.

HPHPHPHPHP

Ce soir là, lorsqu'au retour de Severus, l'homme rejoint ses enfants dans le grand hall il s'aperçut de quelque chose qui allait bientôt le ronger de l'intérieur.

L'un des professeurs, il ne savait plus quelle matière il enseignait, détailla Severus de façon lubrique à son passage près de lui.

Y avait-il quelque chose entre eux ? Avaient-ils couché ensemble ?

Cela lui fit mal mais il n'en fit rien paraître. Comme d'habitude, il embrassa Anthony et Lilou avant de rentrer dans ses appartements avec cette dernière sans qu'une parole ne soit échangée avec le professeur de potions.

HPHPHPHPHP

Il devait faire quelque chose pour reprendre contact avec son ancien amant. Pour le sort d'oubliette, mais surtout pour essayer de le reconquérir avant que cet être abject ne lui saute dessus. Mais et si c'était déjà fait ?

Harry mit la tête dans ses mains et hurla silencieusement.

HPHPHPHPHP

Ce soir là, Severus reçu une enveloppe portant son nom. Il venait de coucher son enfant et s'autorisa donc un moment à lui.

Il se servit un verre de whisky pur feu et s'installa dans son fauteuil favoris. Il aurait reconnu cette écriture entre mille, et pourtant, il ne déchira pas cette lettre. Il pouvait bien lire ce qu'il avait à lui dire, il déciderait ensuite de ce qu'il ferait.

A suivre…

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^

Si ça vous plait toujours, je continuerai. J'ai des idées pour cette fic en ce moment^^


End file.
